Affection
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Kaiba thinks about his feelings to Jou during the duel of Jou vs. Marik.


Love

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Yu-gi-oh!

Warning: boy/boy (Seto/Jou) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

Author's notes: This takes place during the duel of Jou and Marik in the Battle City Tournament finals!

(Linebreaks)

Kaiba stared in awe as he watched the Winged Dragon of Ra attacked Jou's monster directly. He knew that his soon-to-be-lover couldn't withstand the hit of Ra. Even if Mokuba wanted to stop this duel, he knew that he couldn't as he had heard from Jou's friends that Jou wanted to battle Malik to free Mai from the Shadow Rhealm. Even though that brought anger and jealousy throughout the insides of him, Kaiba knew Jou have strong feelings for the blonde haired woman as well as for himself.

Afterall, after the Noah incident, Kaiba have pulled him aside from his gang of friends for a minute or so and kissed him senseless. Kaiba had known that there was something inside of him that was a deeper feeling for the blonde haired boy. He didn't know what it was until he had started the Battle City Tournament and ever since he first saw him during the tournament, he had always felt awkward around him even though he didn't show it.

He also knew that the blonde haired boy also had feelings for him. Every time the two meet up in the tournament, virtual world, blimp, etc. Those eyes of his always shows up in interest and every time they argue, Kaiba knew that Jou always wanted him to be angry as if it always turned him on.

"How can this be?! You can't be standing still!" Malik cried in fear as Seto looked up and he was also in a state of shock. His soon-to-be-lover was barely standing and he had withstand the attack of Ra!

"Seto! Do you see that? Jou's standing still!" Mokuba said excitedly.

"I can see that..." Seto said quietly as if Jou win's the duel against Malik, he was going to reward his golden haired puppy within reason.

"It's my turn Malik!" Jou's voice echoed through the field.

Malik was sweating and twitching as he stared at Jou. _If he summons a high attack monster, I'm done for! _He thought.

Jou drew his next card as everyone waited patiently to see what he had drawn. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight!" He said smiling at the monster he had just drawn.

"What! No!" Malik screeched.

"Go and call fourth your attack Jou!" Yami called out to him.

Jou's breathing became irratic as he tries to attack with his monster. "N-Now I-I...." he didn't finished as he fell flat on his face and his monster disappeared through the playing field.

"Jounouchi!" His friends screamed in agony.

"We have to stop this duel Kaiba!" Yami cried angrily as he stared at the brunette who was standing far across from him.

"Jounouchi still have thirty seconds to this duel," Kaiba said calmly. He knew he wanted to end this duel as much as Jou's friends wanted him too. But he couldn't as he have to go by the rules that he had made up.

"Get up man!" Honda cried to Jounouchi.

"Jounouchi, please get up!" Anzu cried.

"Time's up! The winner of this duel is Marik Ishtar! He will advanced to the next round!" Roland announced.

"Enough about the duel Roland! Jounouchi needs medical assistance now!" Mokuba snapped as he came onto the platform.

"Yes sir!" Roland said quickly as he went forth to get the medical team.

"My brother!" Shizuka's voice cried worriedly as she ran towards him.

Seto stared at the scene in front of him as he knew that he was shaking quite a bit now from Jou's duel against Malik. _Malik! You will pay for what you did to my golden haired puppy! No matter what, I will defeat Yugi and advance to the next round! _Seto thought angrily as he was staring at Malik who was laughing.

"If I were you Pharaoh, you should prepare for our duel! Nobody can withstand the attack of Ra!" Malik said smirking.

Yami was about to say something until Seto stepped in surprising everyone. "You bastard! What you've done to Jounouchi is mistakenable! You will pay for what you did to him and once I get through with Yugi, I will duel you! Got that you bastard?" He sneered.

The others stared in shocked all except for Mokuba and Shizuka who knew that both of their brothers have feelings for one another even though both of their brothers didn't know that their younger siblings knew.

Malik laughed. "My, my! Have you've come to an conclusion about your ancient past, Seto Kaiba? Once before you have a golden haired lover that resembles a lot like the modern day Jounouchi, don't you think?" He asked sniggering.

Honda almost fainted at that. "L-lover?" He stammered.

"I don't believe with this hocus pocus stuff! All I know is that you must be stop and I WILL be the one to do it!" Seto snapped.

Malik couldn't laugh any harder. "You have to past your round first, Seto Kaiba. Then we will see whoose the victor," he said as he left the playing field.

"Dude, what's going on?" Otogi whispered to Honda.

"I have no idea," Honda whispered back.

"Get him on that stretcher," Mokuba said quickly to the medical team as Seto turned and he watched the group leave for the ward.

"Kaiba..." Yami began as he and Seto were now both alone in the playing field.

"Save it Yugi. You'll soon see why I'm doing this for Jounouchi. But right now, we have a duel to get through!" Seto said staring at him.

Yami stared at him, "I'll deal with you later. But right now, I must visit Jounouchi at the ward. He needs me," he said slowly as he turned and left leaving Seto all alone in the playing field.

Seto raised his eyebrow as he looked at Yami who was leaving. _He needs you? He needs me more then he does to you,_ he thought as he pursue to go with Yami to the ward.

(Linebreaks)

"No way. So your big brothers have a thing for each other? But I thought Jou's in love with Mai, Shizuka?" Anzu asked as Shizuka shook her head.

"He told me himself," Shizuka said quietly.

(Flashback)

"How is she Shizuka?" Jou asked as he came into the ward to see Mai.

"Still the same big brother," Shizuka said quietly.

"Shizuka?" Jou asked as he sat next to his sister.

"What is it big brother?" Shizuka asked.

"You know someone that you hated your whole entire life and then your life changed with him when that person did something drastic to you. What do you do?" Jou asked.

Shizuka frowned, "Did something happened between you and Kaiba?" She asked.

Jou nodded. "He kissed me and now my feelings for him has somehow gotten to the point that are the same feelings for Mai," he said slowly.

"Follow your heart big brother. I'm sure you'll do the right thing," Shizuka said with a smile.

(End Flashback)

"The same thing happened with me too," Mokuba said quietly.

(Flashback)

"Seto, don't you think that Jou is a great duelist?" Mokuba asked one day as he and Seto were in the control room watching the duels.

Seto twitched, "That pathetic mutt is useless," he said.

"Oh? I thought daydreaming about him was rather sexy, don't you think?" Mokuba asked grinning.

"Mokuba!" Seto cried horried as he stared at his little brother.

"What? You were daydreaming in your office and I happen to come by when you were moaning out his name. What's wrong with that?" Mokuba asked.

Seto glared, "I DO NOT LIKE THE MUTT!" He practically yelled out loud.

Mokuba grinned again. "I didn't say anything about you 'liking' him big brother," he said as Seto twitched again.

(End flashback)

"Jou really has it in him," Honda commented.

The doors to the ward open and the group turned to see Yami and Kaiba coming inside.

"What's HE doing here?" Otogi asked a fake anger as he glared at Kaiba.

"He insisted on coming with me," Yami said as he watched Kaiba going towards to where Shizuka was sitting at the side of her brother's bed.

"Shizuka," Seto began slowly.

Shizuka looked up at him. "What is it?" She asked.

"Watch over your brother for me," Seto said and with that said, he leaned over and kissed Jou on the forehead making the two siblings smile and the others stare at him.

"I will," Shizuka said confidently.

Seto looked up after he kissed Jou and saw that everyone was watching him. "Yugi, I'll await your arrival upon the duel tower. If you don't arrive there within forty-five minutes, you will be disqualified," he said smirking and with that said he left the group.

"Could we trust him?" Yami asked as he had no idea what was going on and he only witnessed Kaiba kissing Jou's forehead.

"I think we should," Mokuba began as the others began filling him in.

(Linebreaks)

End...

me: How was it? I thought this up last night while rewatching Jou's duel against Marik. I luv those episodes!

Seto: We'll be onto the next story soon.

Jou: Review and update.


End file.
